Lost Without You
by star fire donuts
Summary: Feliciano Vargas, Italy, is left alone when his boyfriend Ludwig, Germany, is sent off to fight in WW2. Since Italy didn't go for his country, and Romano did, what happens when Romano is MIA? Can Italy gain enough courage to stand and fight in a war? Or will he be killed trying? First fanfic! Disclaimer- Don't own Hetalia!


_First fanfic EVER you peeps! So glad I finally worked up the courage to get it out of my mind! This is a multiple chapter story and I plan on updating, erm, I have no idea, but if I'm a good person, and I am, maybe once a week since it's summer. Characters might be a bit OOC, but hey, it's Italy bros, no one understands him...If there's anything that I missed or anyone thinks I should add, please let me know, thanks everyone! Enjoy! Rated T, for blood and gore._

* * *

The rain hitting the surface of the pavement sounded like small drums being beaten. Along the lonely streets of Italy, walks one very alone man. His clothing was soaked and his head was hung in sorrow. His mans name was Feliciano, and he just lost the love of his life. The time was WWII, Feli had been in love with a man named Ludwig, a German soldier who was sent to Scotland to be positioned there for the war only days ago. Feli was a sobbing wreck since then, he was like that normally, but now he never stopped crying. Even as he walked home on the rain-covered sidewalks he cried, cried out for his husband Ludwig. He was suffering; his country was suffering, all because of this war. He didn't want to take sides, but he wanted to fight along side Ludwig. He couldn't stand to see him fight, and Ludwig wouldn't hear it. He wanted Feli safe and sent him home, Felis brother, Romano, sent to fight instead of him. Feli didn't want it but thought it best, at the time. His brothers hated him, England and France and America and them hated him for siding with the german army, but Italy could never fight against it, not his Ludwig.

Feli was beginning to shiver for the cold rain and the harsh wind blowing on him. He pulled his coat tighter to him, his teeth chattering. He felt like he was alone in the world, he romally slept with Romano or Germany, but now, he slept alone.

And he hated it with a burning passion.

He was alone, in a huge house to live in, and no one to share it with. He walked along the road towards his house, his soaked clothing sticking to his skin and his hair doing the same, only his one little curl defying gravity as usual and sticking out of his hat, wet as well. He had his hands in his coat pockets, but it didn't help it keep his hands warm. He saw his house in the distance, a block away and sighed, looking around with tears streaming down his cheeks. Other then him, he saw one other man walking in the rain o nthe other side of the street, looking like one of those infamous drug dealers that lurk around in alleyways. Italy once again sighed, ignoring that sickly feeling in his stomach.

He hated those people, almost as much as he hated being alone...

Once at his front door, Italy dug into his pocket, one memory flashing in his mind over and over again, watching Doitsu, his doitsu, walk away from him at the airport three days ago, bag in hand and going to war. Italy didn't move fro that spot in the airport for three hours, until the next plane for military soldiers to board for Scotland. Italy wished he could fight with Germany so bad, but Romano was doing that for him, and he was scared for his brother. Italy remembered the hand holding his let go slowly and Germany turned, walking down and Italy watching him in tears, before eventually driving back. A day of bad luck, yes, because it began to rain when he got home, and it rained for three days, stopping every now and then.

Once inside, Italy laid his coat, shirt, and pants out to dry on the screen back porch, going back inside wearing only his underwear and lying down on the couch, his arms over his eyes. Right after he let out a sigh of finally laying down, the phone in the kitchen rang. After one ring, he groaned, slowly sitting up and reached for the phone, picking it up and pressing it to his ear.

"Feliciano Vargas..." he mumbled into the phone.

"Feli, I know you're in no mood to fight, but-" The general was cut off by Italy's voice on the other end.

"Let me just stop you right there, General... Because I'm not going to at all..." Italy mumbled and sighed, feeling like a miserable little snail on France's plate.

"But Feli-" Again the General was cut off.

"I promise you, sir, I am in no mood to do anything. If anything, I'm in a mood to talk to Ludwig, I am in no mood to talk of war. Ask Romano..." Italy grumbled, how dared he call him in his time of sorrow.

"Sir, your brother is missing..." The general said. Italy's eyes shot wide open and he sat up.

"What do you mean 'He's missing?' Last I checked he was..." Italy tried to remember when he last saw his fratello, and it scared him that he couldn't remember.

"He went off to fight in your place Feli. His plane was shot down by enemy lines... We need a representative from your country..." There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, Italy staring off into space. There was a long pause of silence, the general waiting patiently for the answer.

"Sir... if I join, does that mean I fight along side Germany, or against him...?" Italy asked quietly, hanging is head so his hair covered his eyes.

"You'll fight along side him Feli." The general nodded when he heard Italy sigh in relief, another long pause.

What was Italy to do? He didn't want to fight a battle he couldn't help to uphold. His army was a bunch of pussies and he was leader of the alley cats, but Feli knew he had to stand up for his country. If it meant fighting...

"I'll be there tomorrow morning..." Feli answered and the general nodded.

"Welcome aboard." He said before he hung up. Italy threw the phone to the floor, wondering if what he did was wrong or right...

* * *

_First chapter! Did you guys like it? Review and favorite if you did, there are more chapters to come! Poor poor Italy..._


End file.
